1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods of measuring a volume of liquid. More particularly, the invention relates apparatus and methods for measuring and dispensing a volume of liquid. Most particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring and dispensing a volume of liquid from a container for animal or human medical treatment purposes.
2. Background Information
Various measuring devices are known in the technology whereby medicament or other fluid is displaced from a container into a measuring vessel. The background technology, in general, includes apparatus and methods for measuring and dispensing a volume of liquid from a container. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to:                a. the complex mechanical devices used for measuring and dispensing a volume of liquid from a container; and        b. the lack of accuracy in measuring the volume of liquid to be dispensed, due to the subjectiveness of determining when the dispenser is filled to a selected level.For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.        
The invention provides a measuring dispenser device which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
All U.S. patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.